


MC develops Hanahaki disease (ZEN EDITION)

by BreePetals



Series: MC and RFA Headcannons [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chronic Illness, F/M, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreePetals/pseuds/BreePetals
Summary: This is Zens take in part of the Hanahaki series. I highly recommend reading this first to understand how I depict the disease.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Series: MC and RFA Headcannons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815316
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68





	1. My Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr Breepetals.tumblr.com to request more stories!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC deals with the rejection of Zen but then something happens at the next RFA party.
> 
> Chapter Published: 4-7-2020  
> Chapter Edited: 8-7-2020

“I'm sorry MC,” Zen said hesitantly, “... I just don't think of you that way.” 

I felt my throat tighten and I nodded sadly with tears running down my face. Zen looked at me sadly and pulled me in for a hug.

“I'm really sorry…” he apologized once again as he rubbed my back we stayed like that for a moment… yet with that, he sighed and pulled away.

“I hope this doesn’t change anything.” he croaked as he began to walk away. “I don’t want to leave you alone, but I think me being here would overall just be worse,” he remarked leaving me there in a puddle of tears.

I dried my tears sadly and got up, but I couldn't find my strength to stand up. We had gone to a secluded area in a local park where i had planned on confessing to him, but it didn’t go as i expected. So I just stayed there and cried until nightfall came.

Beforehand Zen had looked at some flowers growing in the park.

“Are these roses?” he asked curiously and a woman tending to them nodded.

“Yes, I'm in charge of maintaining the roses here.” she stated and Zen nodded.

“They are very beautiful indeed.” he remarked looking at the pink roses softly. 

“Do you like pink roses?” I asked and he nodded, “Yes I think they look very beautiful and they have a sweet message as well.”

I sighed defeated walking home, “I need to forget about this.” I said sadly as I threw myself on my bed to continue wallowing in my pain.

Suddenly I was interrupted very rudely from my sleep, I felt parched and terrible. I walked over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to drink.

I downed it quickly but the odd sensation still wouldn't leave me, suddenly I felt myself begin to cough and sputtering. I covered my mouth quickly with my hand and felt a soft velvety sensation in my hands.

I looked at my hand confused, and there it was, a single pink petal.

“Did I accidentally inhale this when I went to the park?” I mumbled confused as I threw the petal into the trash thinking nothing much of it.

As the days continued on I busied myself with the next RFA party we were holding shortly within a few days to get over what happened in the park with Zen. Yet I seemed to worsen more and more as the days went on. 

I often caught myself coughing up more and more petals. I felt panicked… however, I didn't know what possibly could explain this and it seemed to out of this world that maybe I was just imagining it.

Suddenly I heard my phone go off as I was caught up in my thoughts.

“Hello?” I asked and I heard someone speak gently.

“MC, are you ok?” I heard the voice ask gently.

“Uh yeah, why are you asking Yoosung?” I asked confused and I heard him sigh over the line.

“It's just that MC whenever we invite you out for group activities you always decline and I heard about what happened with Zen.” he hesitated, “I'm sorry MC.,” he said quietly.

I sighed, “sorry Yoosung, I've just been so busy working on the party and since its tomorrow I don't have the time to hang out or have pre-party vibes. Trust me it has nothing to do with Zen.” I murmured and then I felt that all too familiar horrible feeling again.

I began to cough and more and more petals fell out and I began gasping for air, “I can't breathe!” I thought panicked as I began gasping more and more for air a tight feeling overwhelming my chest.

“MC are you ok!?” Yoosung asked alarmed.

“Yeah I'm fine, *cough cough* just allergy season?” I said yet I felt myself faltering.

“I need to go Yoosung, Ill see you at the party tomorrow!” I said forcefully. 

“Ok…” Yoosung said unconvinced and I put the phone down.

“I feel like I'm getting worse as the days go on.” I muttered as I felt myself cough some more and some petals came flying out.

I went to bed anxiously and somehow managed to sleep through the night roughly. I didn’t bother to check the morning chats as I already went to the agreed venue early to engross myself more in my role as party coordinator to ignore both my chest pains and aching heart. When I arrived not many people were there it was only Jaehee and Jumin.

“Hi guys!” I said brightly and Jaehee looked over at me with concern.

“MC are you ok?” she immediately asked concerned and I nodded confused.

“Of course? Why wouldn’t I be ok?” I asked puzzled and she shook her head.

“You look exhausted and you have terrible eye bags under your eyes. Are you sure you ok?” Jaehee asked full of concern and I nodded.

“Of course I'm fine Jaehee, I'm just itching to help you that's all,” I said energetically enough and even though unconvinced Jaehee pointed to a pile of boxes.

“Then can you help me put those boxes where they're supposed to be?” she asked and I nodded.

I began to help around but then again that horrible feeling overtook me again, “I feel like I can't breathe!” I thought panicked and I dropped the box its contents spilling out all over the floor effectively breaking a lot of what was stored inside of what I had been carrying and began coughing like crazy.

Jumin noticing the clamor looked behind him and noticed me kneeling on the ground, coughing hard. I covered my mouth with my hand to catch all the petals and I looked at them in my hand and quickly stuffed them into my bra to avoid Jumin or Jaehee from noticing what exactly I was coughing up. I continued with my fit to the point where I was gasping for air and Jumin was rubbing my back comfortingly as his eyes were filled with worry.

“Assistant Kang I need a doctor in here quickly!” Jumin yelled and I grabbed him.

“Please don't, it's just some really bad allergies.” I wheezed and he looked at me unconvinced.

“Do you have asthma? Like having an Asthma attack right now triggered by allergies?” he asked and I shook my head.

“Nope, just allergies.” I wheezed, I began steading my breathing more and more as the fit passed thankfully moments after I began to regain my composure yet I still felt it hard to breathe. Jumin helped me up and walked me over to a table reserved for the RFA and sat me down. He proceeded to hand me a bottle of water and I downed it quickly.

“MC are you ok?” he questioned me and I nodded.

“Yeah, I'm sorry for worrying you guys like that.” I began, “I'm fine it's just my allergies act up a lot around this time of the year.” I said bashfully.

“But… I'm so sorry about the box!” I cried out apologetically, “I'm such a clutz!” I said sadly and Jumin sighed.

“It's ok MC those can be replaced, what's more important is your health to me.” he said gently. “Just stay here and rest. Assistant Kang and I will handle everything.” 

He walked away and I balled my fists in my lap, “I'm getting worse….” I thought to myself, “its the first time in public I've had a fit that bad or mostly the first time in general.” 

So after that they handled everything as I watched from the side quietly until noon came and then everyone else started showing up including Yoosung and Seven. Yet Zen still wasn't there…

I sighed in disappointment and I felt someone tap me from behind, “Zen?” I asked cautiously and I was turned forcefully around.

“ERRRRR Wrong!” Seven said enthusiastically crossing his hands to make an x. “It's me! Defender of Justice! SEVEN-O-SEVEN!” He cried out posing dramatically waiting for me to join in on his posing.

I laughed softly, it hurt too much to genuinely laugh and Seven looked at me confused putting his arms down.

“MC why didn't you do the thing?” he whispers shouted and I looked at him with a forced smile.

“Oh sorry! I'm kinda spacing out today.” I sighed and continued along with his joke.

“As well as MC! Devoted worshipper of Sev- *cough cough*” I began coughing again before I could finish and pose with Seven. I looked at my hands and even more, petals were in my palm. Seven looked over worriedly at my hands curious to what I was staring at and I quickly hid them behind my back.

“Are you seriously gonna snoop?” I asked jokingly but his features held only that of concern.

“MC are you doing ok? I heard what happened with Zen but did you catch a cold out of sadness?” he asked uncharacteristically seriously.

He caught me off guard and I smiled, “No, everything's fine, it's just some allergies is all.” I said and he nodded.

“If you need anything feel free to talk to me!” he said, “I need to go help with some presentation stuff backstage, but if you need me, feel free to call me, Defender of Justice 707!” he said running off. Suddenly I heard a swarm of girls start gathering near the front entrance. 

“ZEN!” I heard a chorus of screams and I felt pale.

I looked over to where all the commotion was and there was Zen with a girl next to him both of their arms linked together and Yoosung came over to me after spotting me in the crowd.

“MC, I'm here for you if you need me.” he said gently.

“Yoosung…” I began pained, “its been two weeks since Zen rejected me. I'm fine by now and wish for him the- *cough cough*” I felt my coughing fit begin again.

Due to the fact all the commotion was on Zen, I didn’t worry about attracting too much attention towards myself as I continued coughing eventually succumbing to my knees.

“MC?!” Yoosung cried out panicked. “Jumin! Jaehee! Seven?! V?!” he cried out everyone's names panicked in an effort to locate them. 

Immediately Seven and Jumin came running over, “what's wrong!?” they both asked panicked seeing my face get redder as the coughing become more intense and more painful then ever before and I felt stabbing pains in my chest.

I gripped at my chest painfully as Jumin was on the phone with the emergency services team.

“I-” I choked out… “Can't breathe!” I cried out and I felt something in my mouth, soft, velvety, and thorny. Seven began acting anxiously at the fact I said I couldn't breathe and he began pacing around looking distressed at how powerless he was in the situation.

I began coughing and sputtering more and more which caused people to turn towards me. Zen noticing something wrong came over with the girl in tow as well as Jaehee noticing who it was he looked at my alarm.

“What's wrong with her!” Zen asked panicked and Yoosung who was massaging my back shrugged.

“She says its allergies but it doesn't seem to be the case.” Jumin said curtly. “The ambulance should be here in a few minutes, hang in there MC I can assure you the best doctors will look after you.”

I nodded and I felt the discomfort in my mouth grow and grow more and more and I stuck some fingers into my mouth and to the surprise of everyone in the RFA I pulled out a pink rose. I looked at it in my hands confused and momentarily I felt I could just breathe slightly. I gasped for air my face starting to normalize slightly but everyone just looked at me confused.

“Were you choking on a flower MC?” Zen said weirded out and I looked at him confused, “did you seriously just put it in there didn't you for attention to make me feel bad?” he cried out as I looked at him puzzled and Yoosung came forward to my defense.

“No she didn’t! I talked to her normally right before she started coughing like crazy! I never saw her slip anything into her mouth!” Yoosung denied quickly coming to my defense.

Jumin looked around us and picked me up suddenly. “Let's go to another room to discuss this,” he said cooly as everyone followed us into a separate room of the venue.

He set me down on a chair and everyone faced me, “Mc what was that? Why are you coughing up flowers? Biologically speaking that's impossible unless you placed them there.” Jaehee said and Jumin nodded in agreement.

I looked at them tearfully as all of them began looking at me accusatorily.

“I'm sorry…” I began and Zen cut me off, “So you did put them there.” he said sharply and I shook my head.

“No! I didn’t...I don't know what's wrong with me…” I croaked out. “Look,” I said before opening my mouth wide. “No flowers here,” I said showing my mouth.

Everyone still looked at me skeptically, “MC I don't know if we can believe you… It's just so out of this world this happening.” Yoosung said sadly.

Suddenly I felt the urge to cough again and it happened all over. I began coughing violently and this time it felt even harder to breathe and I felt as if thorns were digging in my lungs… literally! 

I began choking and sputtering again and pink petals began falling out of my mouth to the shock of everyone disproving the theory that I put them there myself.

“I'm gonna go get my laptop and look this up!” Seven announced before running out of the room quickly leaving me with everyone else.

Zen looked at me confused as his girlfriend looked on at me shocked, “Zen is she going to be ok?” she asked worriedly and he looked panicked.

“Jagi, I don't know.” he comforted her and I felt myself cough more violently at the sight and my face felt hot as I continued choking on the roses.

I began pulling more and more out and everyone looked on horrified as they continued coming. I felt my body get weaker and right when the paramedics came I full-on collapsed.


	2. The Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC learns about the specifics of her ailment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my Tumblr breepetals.tumblr.com if you wanna request something

I woke up startled in the hospital and I saw everyone in their formal wear looking on the side worriedly.

“Zen?” I said weakly and he ran over to my bed.

“MC are you ok?” he asked worry filling his eyes and i nodded.

“Yeah I'm fine, just a dull stabbing pain in my chest.” I said hoarsely.

The doctor suddenly came in and sat down on a chair, “listen MC we need to get straight to the point.” he began and I looked at him nervously.

“But would you like these people in the room?’ he asked motioning to everyone in the RFA and my eyes landed on Zens girlfriend who stood awkwardly in the background.

“Id rather have people in the RFA only in here.” I stated calmly and the girl looked embarrassed.

“Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm gonna go now. I wish you the best in recovery MC!” she said cheerfully as she left, for a moment a slight look of displeasure crossed Zens face but he quickly masked it.

“Anyways,” the doctor said, clearing his throat, “MC allow me to get right to the point but you have a rare disease called Hanahaki disease. There have only been roughly 17 other cases before yours however this is the first I've seen it so bad in a person within you two week period.” he stated.

I looked at everyone nervously and Jumin piped up, “What does this disease even do? And what is the cure for it? If so, like to get her the best treatment there, is.” Jumin stated and the doctor looked on gravely.

“The thing is with this rare disease it comes on from a very strong unrequited love.” he said and I felt my cheeks flush.

“Unrequited love?” I echoed and he nodded, “yep, there is no…. Exceptional cure to put it crudely.” he said and I felt myself sink onto the bed.

“What is the cure?” I asked nervously and the doctor's face became grave, “we can remove the roses in your lungs as when you have an unrequited love the flowers take root in your lungs, depending on what your love's favorite flower is, and they stay there until the victim eventually suffocates to death. However, by removing the flowers you take away the chances you’ll ever feel any emotion connected to love ever again.” he stated solemnly and I felt myself choke up.

“Isn't there a way to get rid of it without losing that feeling forever?” I squeaked out and the doctor nodded.

“Yes if the person you love genuinely loves you back the flowers will go away. It's just that only people with emotionally complex and true feelings will ever experience this…. It's an absolute rarity for anyone to come down with this disease because other people can move on with time but unfortunately, people like you can’t.”

Zen looked over at me with shock and pain written all over his face, “Is that really what it takes?” he asked and the doctor nodded.

“How many people have decided to get the flowers removed?” Jumin asked curiously and the doctor stiffened up.

“From the 17 people… only 4 ever decided to remove them, and only 2 had their loves fall back in love.” he said.

“What about the other 11?” Seven asked nervously.

“They chose to die than rather live a life without love.” he confessed and it seemed as if a bomb had been dropped in the room.

“How long does it take for a person to die from this?” Yoosung timidly asked.

“It can range from a few weeks to 3 months maximum so far. However, in her case, I can't give her more than a month as she has roses growing in her lungs. The thorns must be really terrible to deal with.” he lamented and I put my head in my hands.

“This can't be… I swore I got over him!” I cried out and the doctor sighed.

“I'm sorry MC, your options aren’t looking too good.” he said before standing up. 

However before leaving the room he looked at Zen, “Listen, I’m guessing that you want to help her. However, you have to truly feel something towards her. You can’t try to get together with her out of pity, the disease doesn’t work that way. I will leave you all to it.” he said yet before leaving the room Zen called out to him.

“Wait! Doctor what about my girlfriend? What if I fall in love with MC. Will she develop that disease?” he asked and the doctor shook his head.

“The disease is like a very rare gene. There's less than a hundred cases worldwide and from what I heard it's 87 to be exact and theres seven billion people in the world. The chances are less than 2 percent she would get it.” he said as he left.

The silence in the room was deafening and what seems like seconds felt like minutes of silence. Until of course Jumin broke it, “MC i urge you to go through with the surgery.” he stated calmly and everyone looked at him shocked.

“I will pay for all the expenses, all you have to do is show up and get it over with.” he continued and i looked at him.

“Jumin…” i breathed and he looked at me with an uncharacteristic sad face.

“Please MC.” he begged, I looked away.

“Can I be left alone now?” I asked and everyone looked at each other hesitantly and they got up.

“Bye MC.” Seven said leaving the door and one by one everyone left until it was me and Zen.

“Zen what are you doing?” I asked and he looked at me upset.

“MC I- I don't want you to die, but I really don't know if I can bring myself to fall in love with you. When I love my girlfriend so much… and I dont want you to get the surgery either to where you become just as emotionless as that stupid trust fund kid” he paused. “But I'm sorry I love those stupid pink roses so much…” he apologized bowing to me.

“Zen please,” I whispered gently, “Don't ever apologize for how you feel. You're an actor! You're bound to have more intense emotions.” I sympathized and he looked at me teary-eyed.

“Please MC, get the surgery, even if I don't want you to lose your love. I don't want to lose a dear RFA member…. You guys are all like family to me…” He choked out and I wanted to go over to him and tell him everything would be alright but I couldn't be strapped to so many things at once and a breathing tube.

“I’ll think about it.” I stated and he looked up at me dismayed, “MC please this is your life we’re talking about.” he said.

Suddenly his girlfriends head popped in the room, “hey Zen are you done yet? We really need to go if we don't want to be late for our date.” She said antsy.

“Nows not the time babe.” he said through gritted teeth.

I felt a pang of jealousy but as if almost in punishment my coughing fit began and I began coughing full-bloomed roses much to Zens horror. Suddenly the doctors began rushing into the room.

Noticing Zen and his girlfriend they immediately took action, “Get out of here!” the doctor from earlier shouted at them as my fit seemed to worsen and the nurses tried to get me under control.

“Can’t you see you're going to kill her if you act that way in front of her!” the doctor yelled and he chased the pair away. I felt my world go dark once again as I was medically sedated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos on what you think


	3. The Hospital Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC feels her situation get more and more desperate in the hospital and decides to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO to my Tumblr BreePetals.tumblr.com to request something if you wish! Im willing to do almost anything minus disturbing content.

After that everyone began visiting me individually or in pairs in order to convince me to get the surgery. Today it was Seven and Yoosungs day to convince me Seven sat with his computer on his lap tapping a bit as I and Yoosung began to talk.

“MC why won't you get the surgery?” Yoosung asked me sadly, “you're being just as stubborn as V is when it comes to his eyes.” he stated frustratedly and Seven piped up from the couch, “Yoosung don't make that comparison, please. These two situations are different in weight.” He said simply and Yoosung pouted.

“Seriously is there any way we can convince you to get the surgery MC?” Yoosung asked me gently and I shrugged.

“I'm sorry Yoosung I just don't want to get rid of such precious emotions,” I said. 

“But are you seriously going to die for this?” Seven said voicing his opinion and I looked over at Seven in shock as he had stayed relatively quiet. Commenting every now and then on Yoosung and I's conversation.

“Thinks about how Zen feels MC. Even though I care about you a lot... I care about Zen just as much. It isn't fair to him that you could possibly die because he doesn't fall back in love with you.” Seven continued on until the doctor walked into the room interrupting us.

“We need to do a quick check-in is it ok with you if they stay here?” he asked.

I nodded, “I dont mind.”

“Hey Doctor Lee,” Yoosung began, “why is it that MC just won't get the surgery?” he asked and the doctor while listening to my heartbeat looked up in thought.

“Actually it's interesting you say that because I've noticed that pattern where the patients just have absolute refusal in order to get the surgery. Maybe it comes with the disease or maybe it's a personal reason. However, everyone who has gotten the surgery has gone on to regret it. Universally speaking, at least from what we’ve heard of, at least 19 people have committed suicide after getting surgery due to feeling incapable of loving anyone romantically or platonically.” He said, and Seven stopped typing.

“What?” he breathed, he looked over at Yoosung worriedly and he stood up shakily. “I need to make a phone call,” he announced before leaving the room.

“Any other questions?” the doctor asked and I nodded, “Is there anything else I can expect within these next few days?”

“Hmmm eye color change. Many people's eyes also change color to the flower that their loved one likes usually it occurs in phase three of the disease which is the final phase. But its permanent, even with the 2 cases that were cured their eye color forever remained altered, maybe as a reminder? Who knows… the disease does not allow us much time to study it so with every new case we take precautions in order to ensure we find out as much as possible on how to prevent it.” he stated before leaving the room.

We sat in silence as the gloomy mood sank in the room and I began to cough up some petals. Yoosung looked at me powerless as I coughed. 

“Yoosung,” Seven said poking his head in the room, “we need to go and leave MC alone to rest.” Seven stated and Yoosung looked over at me worriedly.

“Is that really a good idea?” he questioned and Seven nodded, “unfortunately it's best if we leave MC to rest so she doesn't strain herself.”

He looked at me concerned, “I'll be ok Yoosung, I won't just die like that.” I said lightly and his face contorted with pain and Seven looked uncomfortable.

“Oh I'm sorry guys, but I hope you both have a good day!” I said and they both said their goodbyes.

I looked at the drips connected to my arms, “I wish I could leave.” I thought as I scratched at the places where the needles were connected.

A few minutes after Seven and Yoosung walked out shortly after Zen dressed up in a leather jacket and jean pants walked in, clearly it was his motorcycle outfit.

“Zen?” I said shocked and he smiled shyly at me while carrying a bouquet of flowers.

“These are for you,” he said brightly and I felt my face flush, “thanks.” I said gratefully and he sat at the edge of my bed

“How are you feeling?” he asked concerned and I smiled at him, “I feel fine for the most part, my symptoms have not flared up too badly. Just some flowers here and there and petals. However, breathings getting harder.” I groaned and he looked at me bittersweetly.

“I broke it off with Kiyi.” he mentioned and I looked at him shocked, “you did what? *cough cough*” out of shock I began coughing up flowers and he rushed over to my side.

“MC?! Are you o-Woah!” he cried out after looking at me closely in the eyes as I brushed the flowers and petals off my bed.

“Your eyes!? They're pink!” he yelled out and I grabbed my phone and turned on the camera.

“No way…” i breathed. 

I felt myself panic, “can't need to get out of here.” I began and I stood up and began yanking the IVs out.

“MC! Stop!” Zen cried out and I shook my head, “No! I need to get out of here. I won't accept dying in some stupid hospital bed!” I yelled back and the doctors began rushing in.

“Call Mr. Han.” One of the doctors commanded as a nurse rushed out of the room.

“Mc please calm down,” Zen begged and I shook my head, I began to have another coughing fit and I felt my knees go weak, “I *Cough cough* can't just stay here *cough* and allow myself to die!” I wheezed painfully as I also had pulled out my oxygen tubes, flowers seemingly cascaded out of my mouth and I had trouble breathing. 

Shortly after I had been calmed down Jumin walked in as Zen waited with me holding my hand gently.

“MC why do you want to leave. I've been told that you threw a fit and ripped out all of your equipment.” Jumin listed off and I looked at him tearfully.

He made eye contact with me and his eyes widened seeing my colored eyes, “Mc when did your eyes?” he began and I cut him off.

“Jumin… I'm in the last phase of my disease…. I don't want to die here in the hospital room. I want to go.” I said and Jumin stood quietly for a moment.

“Does that mean you won't do the surgery?” he said sadly and I nodded.

“No, I don't want to.” I reaffirmed and he sighed painfully.

“I wish you would use your senses here, but I cannot stop you either.” he said and Zen jumped in.

“Jumin you cant seriously be letting her go! What heartless person lets a sick woman leave!” he yelled at Jumin and Jumin looked at him firmly.

“Its MC’s choice. She's a grown woman and I can't stop her.” he stated firmly and Zen faltered and looked at me.

"Zen... please." I begged him, "I don't want to die in this room here." I continued pleading with him with puppy dog eyes and he groaned.

"Then MC stay at my place please.” Zen asked and I looked at him confused.

“Really?” I said shocked and he nodded, “yeah it can be an opportunity to get closer and maybe stop the disease.”

“Ok then…” I agreed and after that, we signed the paperwork and I was discharged hours later.  
Seven came back to pick us up and Seven looked at me with a mix of sadness and disappointment on his face, “I'm here to pick you up to do you have everything you need?” he asked and I nodded.

“Yeah I have some breathing tubes and things here and there, its fine let's go.” I said and Seven began the car and shortly (due to Seven finding shortcuts and speeding along much to Zens anger) we arrived at Zens house.

“MC, take care of yourself and Zen…” Seven paused for a moment in thought, “take care of her no matter what.” he commanded and Zen nodded.

“I will.” he vowed firmly and we went inside his house.

As we settled in Zen looked around awkwardly, “make yourself comfortable please.” he said and I nodded, “sounds good.”

I sat on the couch nervously, “Zen I have a question.” I began and he looked over at me while setting some things up.

“Yeah?” he hummed and I looked at him making eye contact with him and he shifted around on his feet uncomfortably as he looked into my eyes.

“Why did you invite me to stay over?” I asked and he looked at me softly.

“Even though this isn't the most appealing situation to fall in love in…. I want to give it a chance so I don't lose someone close to me.” he said smiling and I felt my heart begin pounding.

“Oh Zen,” I sighed, “you dont have to go out of your way for me.” I mumbled and he looked over at me hurt.

“I can't just let you die either,” he pointed out and I looked away.

“Yeah but-” i began but he cut me off.

“Listen MC, the disease goes away if I fall back in love with you and it has to be genuine or else it won't go away. If it goes away then it means that what I feel for you is real and not just me acting.” he stated and I smiled.

“I mean that is true.” I said hopefully and he smiled back but I couldnt help but feel bad for Zen and his ex Kiyi.

As if reading my mind Zen continued “Please dont feel guilty over Kiyi, she's a strong woman, she’ll be able to get through this.” he said while looking up wistfully and I felt my jealousy surge.

“He still likes her…” I thought to myself as I began coughing up pink roses and Zen immediately jumped into action bringing me the breathing equipment I had been sent home with as well as a trash can to throw the roses away in. I pulled them out of my mouth, (quite painful if you ask me) and tossed them into the trash as Zen looked on concerned. I felt myself calm down shortly after and Zen sat down next to me on the couch pulling myself closer to him. 

“I promise we’ll get through this.” he muttered and I buried my face into his neck which smelled faintly of his cologne.

“Thanks Zen.” I said and we stayed like that for a while taking in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked!
> 
> TBH as I'm continuing this I feel like its getting pretty long so depending how long this gets I might just end up making a separate little "book" for each character. I don't think its going to happen but just a heads up. If I do though will you guys manually go over to Seven/Yoosung/Jaehee/Jumins story and read them? or would you rather have them here all in one place easy to access?


	4. Going to Rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC goes to rehearsal with Zen and meets his polar opposite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment suggesting what you want to see next and my Tumblr breepetals.tumblr.com

After that, we moved to the bedroom, but just to sleep nothing big. Originally Zen offered to sleep on the couch joking around about how the beast would overtake him at midnight but the bed was big enough so I told him it was ok if we shared it. He begrudgingly agreed and we both slept peacefully that night

We both woke up to Zen's alarm clock early in the morning and I groaned, “why is the alarm clock going off?” I asked sleepily as Zen was getting up and stretching.

“I have to go to set and practice for a new role I got, would you like to come with me?” he asked and I thought for a moment.

“Yeah why not, I'm anyways curious as to what you do,” I said 

light heartedly and he smiled.

“Ok we should start getting ready,” he said and I nodded in agreement.

After that, we got up and got dressed taking turns using the bathroom and we went out to eat I bought along with my breathing equipment along for the ride just for precaution's sake. Even though eating fast food isn't necessarily good for you we were left with no choice due to the fact all Zen had in his fridge was beer and water and that was about it.

We arrived at a healthy fast food restaurant (mostly because Zen wanted to get a salad so he wouldn't look so bloated) and I ordered their specialty sandwich and as we ate I began talking to him.

“Remind me when we come back to get some groceries. Seriously….. how can you live like that! With that diet of yours, I'm surprised you aren’t thin to the bones!” I exclaimed as Zen laughed nervously.

“I meannnnn, I work out,” he said defensively and I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah you do but what do you even feed those muscles with? Beer?” I asked sarcastically and he laughed.

“Protein powder actually.” he corrected me and I rolled my eyes once more.

“I swear all you wanna do is live fast and die young,” I muttered under my breath so he couldn't hear me.

“What was that?” he asked curiously and I shrugged, “I don't know.”

“Oh well, I'm going to call a cab so we can go to the set now,” he said getting up from the table.

The cab arrived shortly after and we took off to the theater, I looked out the window pondering about my condition and I felt someone staring at me and I turned around and saw Zen looking directly at me.

“Are you feeling ok?” he asked timidly and I nodded.

“Yeah, why wouldn't i be ok?” I asked cautiously sensing him being upset.

“It's just that for a moment you looked so sad while staring out the window. I couldn't help but worry,” he said and I smiled gently at him placing my hand on his.

“I'm fine just thinking some things over,” I whispered and he nodded.

“I'm always here for you if you need it,” he said comfortingly and I nodded.

“Thanks,” I said and soon we arrived at the theatre Zen was going to perform in.

I sat in the audience seats and everyone was pretty scattered throughout the seats and it was dark except for the light illuminating the stage so I just took an empty one, wheeled my oxygen tank over, and looked around me. For the most part, everyone was quiet and absorbed in their work careful of being silent and I stuck in my headphones and used my phone after dimming the screen a bit.

About an hour in I felt discomfort both in my chest and in my butt as well for being seated for so long. I placed my hand on my chest and began taking deep breathes but even that felt very painful and I felt my urge to cough grow and grow. I left the room quickly and discreetly as to not bring attention to myself and I burst into the bathrooms and grabbed a stall quickly.

I began coughing super hard and gagging due to the fact the roses felt stuck in my throat. “I'm going to suffocate to death!” I thought panicked and I tried to steady myself.

“Don't panic… just pull it out and you'll be fine.” I assured myself mentally and I reached in and tugged forcefully yet gently to get the roses dislodged.

I pulled out two roses gent;y and felt my breathing improve, “just two more,” I thought anxiously as the petals were scattering around me due to how messily I was pulling them out.

This time I carefully grabbed the roses with my fingers once more and pulled them out and I felt my breathing improve much more however I still had that tight feeling in my throat and chest. 

“I think I may die soon if they keep coming in these big waves.” I thought mentally as I sat on the floor of the bathroom (As nasty as it sounds) to catch my breath.

I stayed there for a good ten minutes allowing myself to clear my mind I looked up at the ceiling and I felt myself getting tearful.

“I don't want to die like this.” I thought while contemplating my desperate situation, “should I just get the surgery like Jumin said and get it over with?” I asked myself quietly the silence was deafening for that moment. Suddenly I heard the door swing open and from what I could tell 3 distinct voices speaking to each other.

“Did you see that Zen bought a new girl to rehearsal?” one of them asked quietly and another girl piped up.

“Yeah? I wonder what happened to that Kiyi girl? She was here a while ago and they seemed genuinely happy together. They were together for a good while too.” Another commented.

“I genuinely thought they were going to make it!” One of them huffed. “I'm friends with Kiyi and she told me so confident that he was the one, but now he broke up with her for the other girl for some reason,” she said frustration lining her voice.

“In all honesty, I don't know the dynamics of their relationship yet, or how this is happening all of a sudden. Anyways I need to use the bathroom real quick do you guys wanna wait for me orrrr?” a girl said and another one replied.

“No thanks, I just came in here for a bit of after rehearsal gossip mostly due to the fact Zens outside in the lobby looking for her so we couldn't talk openly about it.” she said and another girl vocalized an “mhmm” in agreement.

I heard the door open and shut quickly and then I heard the clicking of the bathroom door shut as well shortly after. I waited for a bit to make sure the girls probably wouldn't be around the bathroom when I went outside and then dashed out quickly. Right, when I stepped outside I scanned around looking for Zen in the lobby as one of the girls earlier had mentioned he was looking for me. I walked around and bumped into a girl by accident and she looked at me annoyed.

“Oh, I’m really sorry!” I exclaimed sensing her annoyance, “I was just looking for Zen but I can't seem to find him.” I said bashfully and I saw her face turn into a grimace.

“He's probably backstage but that's off-limits to non-cast members,” she said plainly, yet I recognized her voice fast. 

“It's one of the girls from the bathroom.” I picked up on. Not ready to back down I straightened up and looked at her cheerfully.

“Oh really? Do you think you could call him for me? I left my bags in the auditorium in a rush and I left my phone there so I can't reach him that easily.” I explained to her kindly and she looked at me still very annoyed.

“Ok sure,” she said as she walked away however she pulled a friend along to be with her and she talked and the girl accompanying her turned around to sneak a peek at me very indiscreetly.

I felt myself heave a sigh, “you’d think them being actors, and all they’d be better at hiding their emotions.” I muttered and a guy next to me laughed really hard.

“Well damnnnnnn you're honest,” he said jokingly.

I looked at him with a mixture of shock and embarrassment, “you heard that?” I asked and he nodded.

“Yeah sorry for listening in but honestly you're not wrong. She can be mean sometimes but I guarantee she can be a nice person…” he paused, “sometimes…” he added in weirdly.

“Anyways my name Perri. I’m Zens understudy,” he said holding his hand out in greeting.

“Oh my name is MC,” I said taking his pre-offered hand however he surprised me and took my hand up to his mouth and kissed it in greeting. I felt my face flame up as he looked at me seductively and winked. I had to admit his looks were on par with Zens however he seemed to be the perfect opposite of Zen. Dark and short black hair and piercing jeweled green eyes that were captivating. I genuinely think this is Zens alter as they were wildly different. 

“A pleasure to meet you MC.,” he said flirtatiously as I felt my mind just give up at the moment.

“Uh-huh nice to meet you too.” I squeaked out my face getting redder and redder by the minute and he laughed. 

“Hey, I think you're cute, would you like to grab a coffee sometime? I know a place,” he said so blatantly; cleary hitting on me and I felt like my situation was spinning out of control.

“Well-uhhhhhh” I began stammering, “I-I think it would be-”

“Hold it right there!” I heard before my line of vision was blocked by someone's back.

“Oh Zen! How was your talk with the director?” Perri asked cooly and I peeked out from behind Zen's back to see Perri not backing down confidence written all over his face.

“It was good thanks for asking but hands-off Perri, she's mine.” I heard Zen hiss at him and people began to stare in our direction as clearly these guys had the presence of two alpha males both intimidating in their own right.

“Oh really now?” he asked smugly and Zen nodded.

“Yes! Now, I’d really appreciate it if you could leave her alone now?” he asked exasperatedly but Perri continued looking over at me.

“Are you and Zen dating?” he asked me curiously.

“Uhhhh-” I hesitated and I looked up to Zen for help and Perri snapped his fingers quickly, “see you're hesitating, but it's just a yes or no question.” he pointed out as Zen also seemed to falter under the question. 

“Heres my card and my personal numbers are here,” he said while handing me a business card. “Feel free to give me a call (since you’re not with Zen and all) it should be fine,” he said, mumbling during the middle part, as Zens face turned into one of displeasure fast.

To not look rude or anything I smiled and took the card from him politely, “Thank you, Perri, I’ll consider it.” I said kindly and for a moment Zens face flashed to a hurt one as I accepted the card.

“I have your bags MC lets go,” Zen said quietly after Perri left us alone.

For the entire cab ride to the market and home, Zen stayed quiet. I hadn’t minded the silence but it was starting to get to me by the time we were on the way home.

“Zen?” I said quietly and he looked my way.

“Yes MC?” he responded deflated.

“Are you mad at me?” I asked him sadly and he looked over at me worried.

“Oh no MC! I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at that Perri for trying to get it on with you.” he said mumbling angrily and crossing his arms in a huff.

“He looks so cute like this.” I thought to myself as I giggled.

“Why are you laughing?” he asked me eyeing me suspiciously.

“Are you jealous Zen?” I teased and he went from angry to red-faced really fast even catching me off guard.

“What? No, I'm not!” he said defensively, “It's just that you're clearly uncomfortable and jerks like him should learn a thing or two about backing off when a girl isn't interested.” he said rambling on about how Perri was an inconsiderate jerk like Jumin as I held in my laughter.

After he finished with his rant he concluded with a solid “that's why I don't like Perri.”

“So you ARE jealous,” I said teasingly and his face turned even redder.

“I just explained to you why I wasn't.” he sighed and I laughed more.

“MC seriously don't go out with him,” he said warningly.

“Why not?” I asked him and he thought for a moment, “guys like Perri aren't good guys.” he said and I looked at him dubiously.

“Well, he seemed pretty nice to me,” I argued back and he looked at my discontent.

“MC please I've heard of some bad things about him cheating on his last girlfriend and I wouldn't want that happening to you,” he said quietly.

“Also arent you supposed to be in love with me?” he asked sadly and I nearly choked on my own spit.

“Well yeah….” I admitted, “but I don't want you to be forced to love me or anything like that. But due to the fact I'm not getting the surgery, its probable i won't live to see the end of the year or the end of the next month.” I said twiddling my fingers as I spoke.

Zen went quiet pondering his response for a moment, “I've told you before that you're not forcing me if I fall back in love. If I do its because you won me over, not because I feel forced or anything.” he mumbled and I felt myself sink into my seat at his sad tone.

“But MC, don't talk so easily about dying…” he said grabbing my hand with a certain tightness, “I still want you to stay here with me. It makes me feel so many things at once seeing you give up like that.” he lamented as he drew circles with his thumbs on the back of my hands.

He lifted his hand and put my hand against it, “I don't want to lose this warmth.” he said gently and I felt myself tear up at his kindness.

“I don't want to either.” I choked out and Zen bought me close and hugged me tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious note here. Zens little convo at the end mirrors one of which I had with a friend a while back. Make sure to talk to people and express how you feel before anything is too late.
> 
> Anyways I have a question for you guys. Who would you like to see next from the RFA? Yoosung, Saeyoung, Jaehee, or Jumin? 
> 
> Personally I like Yoosung and especially Saeyoung because he's my favorite haha but I tend to go from Zen>Yoosung>Jaehee>Saeyoung>Jumin in my stories.


	5. A Fun Day out with Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Seven hang out for the day to discuss life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this! If so subscribe! and drop a follow on da Tumblr
> 
> breepetals.tumblr.com

We arrived at Zens place not that long after with grocery bags in our hands we walked in.

I sighed, “Hey Zen, I think I'm going to go to bed now.” I said shortly after putting everything away and he looked at me concerned.

“MC aren't you hungry?” he asked me and I shook my head.

“I'm sorry I think I just lost my appetite is all,” I said and I forced a smile.

He looked at me unconvinced and sighed, “MC at least try to eat an apple or something.” he said gently and I shook my head again.

“Zen I… am not in the mood,” I said and he looked at me worried.

“MC please,” he said and I locked eyes with him. His eyes were practically begging me to eat something and I sighed.

“Zen I'll eat something tomorrow morning. I feel tired. Goodnight.” I said as I walked into the room and changed into my pajamas and went along with my nightly routine before going to bed.

After some good rest I heard that same alarm go off in the morning and I woke up groggily.

“Zen?” I mumbled softly and I looked around me.

“Where is he?” I asked myself and I threw on some presentable clothes and left the room looking for him.

There I saw both Yoosung and Zen in the kitchen together.

“Zen?” I asked groggily as I rubbed my eyes trying to get the sleep out of them.

They both turned around at the same time, “Oh MC good morning! How was your sleep?” he asked me kindly and I smiled.

“It was nice thanks for asking,” I responded back and then I looked over at Yoosung.

“Hi, Yoosung what are you doing here so early?’ I asked him his eyes locked with mine and for a moment I saw his expression change slightly but he brushed it off with a smile.

“Oh MC. My mom sent me a lot of Kimchi and I asked Zen if he wanted some so I'm just dropping it off before I make my way to class,” he said while avoiding eye contact with me.

I focused my eyes on him more and he seemed to squirm under my sharp gaze, “Anyways I have to go now. I wish you guys the best!” he said flashing a quick smile before leaving.

I looked at Zen worriedly, “Do you think the fact I have pink eyes bothers him? I asked him and he looked away uncomfortably.

“I'd assume so but you should ask Yoosung about it and not me,” he said and he gave me a bowl with kimchi in it.

“Anyways eat! You must be very hungry after not eating anything for a while,” he said and I nodded.

“Yeah I do feel a bit better after sleeping a bit,” I admitted and I ate some kimchi as Zen watched.

“This is actually really good!” I said excitedly as Zen laughed. 

“I'm glad you like it. I'm pretty sure Yoosungs mother would be glad to hear it,” he noted and I nodded.

He continued watching me as I ate and I felt a bit bothered by him watching me, “aren't you going to eat anything Zen?” I asked him and he shook his head.

“Oh I already ate a salad earlier before Yoosung came over,” he said nonchalantly.

“I went on a run early in the morning so after that, I just stopped by a convenience store and got a quick salad,” he said and I nodded following along with his story.

“Anyways I have to go to rehearsal today once again. Do you want to stay here or would you like to hang out with someone from the RFA like Seven?” he asked and I gave him a weird look.

“Why Seven?” I asked and he shrugged, “Seven said he was available if you wanted to go over to his place. He talked about wanting to talk about your disease,” he said and I nodded along.

“Hmmmm,” I hummed. I opened my phone and clicked on the RFA app and checked it real quick.

“Yeah I think I don't mind hanging out,” I told Zen as I texted Seven my response.

“Ok, that's fine,” Zen said nonchalantly.

“I have to go now but Seven texted me and told me he was going to pick you up,” Zen explained walking away.

“Catch!” he said quickly turning around suddenly tossing over a small object to me. I fumbled for a minute almost dropping it.

“They're the house keys. When you leave please make sure all the doors are locked,” he said and then left shortly after.

I waited for a moment just in case Zen walked back in as if forgetting anything but nothing happened after 5 minutes so I got up. I stretched and I went to the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror.

“They are pink,” I said sighing, “I still can't believe it.” I groaned as I leaned onto the wall and I slowly fell to the ground. I was beginning to lose my appetite. I had waited for Zen to leave to put some of the Kimchi back. Even though as good as it tasted, it was a pain eating them and it hurt to swallow.

“Are the roses blocking from my ability to eat?” I asked myself and I felt anxiety overcome me at the moment. I try to remain calm in my situations however I found myself more and more often now fretting over dying. Something that had never happened before.

“It can't end now.” I croaked as I stared at the keys in my hand. I tightened my grip around them, “I'm so close to getting him but so far away at the same time.” I mumbled. Part of me looked forward to getting closer to Zen as an attempt to genuinely fall in love with him and create a new relationship but the other part of me felt just as guilty due to Kiyi being unfortunately dumped as a result. I felt like Zen was forcing himself to like me just to not be called a bad guy for not liking me or out of the simple guilt of rejecting me.

While deep in thought I heard the doorbell ring interrupting my brooding and I got up and answered it and Seven was standing there just behind the door.

“Hey MC! How are you holding up?” he asked me nicely and I smiled cheerfully at him.

“I'm doing okay. I experience hiccups now and then but for the most part I'm- *cough cough*” ... how ironic. I began coughing right when as I was about to tell Seven I was fine. The pain increased significantly and I just felt pain as I doubled over. He rushed to my side to help hold me up and he rubbed my back soothingly as I just choked out flowers. He looked away when they were falling out grimacing all the while as petals scattered around us. He picked me up easily and took me to his car.

“Wait for *cough* Seven! I'm too heavy and I'm *cough cough* fine!” I wheezed out and he gave me an obvious “you're clearly not fine” look.

“I'm going to grab your oxygen tank quickly. I'm going to take you to the hospital today to see how you've been progressing,” he stated simply. I saw him run inside and come out with the tank and he handed the mask to me.

"Oh wait! Lock the door!" I managed to get out throwing the keys at him as he locked the door and got in the drivers seat. On the way to the hospital, my coughing subsided and Seven drove slowly for seemingly the first time. Usually, he’s a speed demon whenever he drives but today he seemed to be driving with a gentle touch.

“How are things with Zen?” he asked me cautiously.

“Pretty much fine. He just feels nicer is all.” I said and Seven nodded following along.

“MC, just so you're aware. We’re all worried about you. As much as I want you to get the surgery, I can't force you to either,” he said sounding defeated.

“But please consider it before it's too late.” he implored me and I nodded.

“I'll consider it Seven,” I said emptily.

We arrived at the hospital and I was immediately checked at due to the rarity of my disease. Seven followed me along with his laptop in tow and I noticed he was ready to take note of everything the doctor said.

I was given an in-depth check-up and the doctor looked at his charts, “you're oxygen level is at about 93% and I would like to keep an eye on that.” he mumbled and Seven perked up.

“What does that mean? He asked and the doctor sighed putting his glasses on.

“The usual oxygen level your blood should have it 95%-100%. Anything below that isn't bad necessarily but not desired. However, dipping below 90% is not a good sign, and last time we checked she was at around 96%” he explained and Seven's face became hard as he typed away noting everything the doctor was saying. With that, the doctor left the room and told us we were free to go. I waited for Seven to finish up his typing and we left.

“Is there anywhere you want to go?” he asked me and I shrugged.

“I don't know. I kinda just want to go somewhere chill to calm down among all this craziness.” I replied and Seven looked up in thought for a moment.

“Why don’t we go to the park for some fresh air then?” he suggested and I nodded.

“Sounds fine to me,” I said and we jumped in the car and set off to the park. I stared out the window in deep thought and I heard Seven clear his throat.

“Arent you scared?” he asked me.

I thought for a moment, “scared of what exactly?” I asked and his hands on the wheel visibly tightened.

“Of dying MC! Or that Zen may not love you back in time?!” he exclaimed and I looked at him shocked at his outburst. Up until recently Seven had always been his happy-go-lucky self so seeing him so serious at this moment kinda had me taken aback.

“I am scared Seven.” I admitted, “of course I don't want to die. I don't think anyone ever really does, but remember what Doctor Lee said? A good chunk of people worldwide couldn't live with themselves after getting the surgery. I'm fine waiting for Zen for as long as he needs to.” I said resolute and Seven just sighed frustrated.

“You can always wait, but is your disease able to wait?” he shot back and I opened my mouth but I felt myself hesitate. “He does have a point…..” I thought to myself. “No it can’t at all.” I started softly and Seven looked at me worried.

“I'm sorry MC. I shouldn't have been so harsh. Its jus that no one wants to lose you. Usually, you’ve been really strong when faced with danger like when you almost got kidnapped by the hacker that one time,” he said.

“So seeing you this way even though you’ve been so strong for all of us is nerving and everyone can't help but feel powerless in helping you when you've done so much to help us,” he admitted sadly. “We just really want to be able to do something for you so that you can feel better,” he said sadly and I smiled back in response and rubbed his arm gently. 

“Trust me Seven you did enough,” I told him comfortingly. “Just you guys being here for me is enough,” I admitted.

“Want to get some ice cream?” I asked pointing at a store within the distance. “We can stop there and get ice cream and go to the park,” I suggested and his eyes seem to light up.

“Haha! MC I don't think you know just how much I really like ice cream!” he said happily as we went onto go get some ice cream from the ice cream shop.

I got 2 scoops of chocolate cherry chunks meanwhile Seven just got a twin popsicle.” I looked at him oddly.

“Why the twin popsicles?” I asked him and he shrugged.

“I just happen to have good memories tied to them is all. They're my favorite,” he admitted with a childish grin.

“Do you want the other half?” he asked me and I shook my head, “its ok Seven, you really like it so you should eat it.” Then I thought for a moment.

“Or if you really want to share, you could have the first scoop of this ice cream and I can take the other half, then it would be fair,” I said and he nodded.

“Why not?” he said and he snapped his popsicle in half and I gave him the cone of ice cream that had the spoon in it.

He looked at the spoon for a moment hesitating, “oh my god it would be like indirect kissing if we did this!” he cried out and I laughed.

“Go ahead. I don't really care,” I said nonchalantly and he looked at me with a dramatic shocked face.

“NO! I must remain chaste until marriage!” he declared painfully and I giggled.

“Seriously? I refuse to believe you're a virgin of any kind.” I scoffed and he looked at me hurt.

“I'm talking about my SEcoND virginity,” he said nervously as he began eating from the ice cream I gave him.

“On second thought, this tastes really good!” he exclaimed and I nodded in excitement with him.

“It's my favorite flavor for a reason!” I smiled and he ate the ice cream with vigor. 

I also tried the popsicle, “This is cotton candy right?” I asked and he nodded.

“Yeah it's my favorite flavor!” he said and I looked at it curiously.

“I expected you to be more of a cherry guy if I'm being honest,” I said as I finished off the popsicle.

“Is it because of the hair?” he asked and I nodded, “yeah kinda haha.” 

He handed me back my ice cream cone, and I continued eating the icecream. He had already finished the popsicle shortly before I gave him my ice cream cone.

“Why is it that it's your favorite flavor?” I asked and he looked up forlorn.

“I won't tell you who exactly….but it was the favorite flavor of a person once close to me, we used to go out and share popsicles like this a while back,” he said while smiling sadly.

“Do you miss them?” I asked softly and he snapped out of his daze and shrugged.

“Of course I do. But as long as they're ok, I'm fine,” he said, I looked at him in his eyes, in the end, no matter how close to Seven I feel. He always put up a wall between us, a thinly veiled curtain. Even though it seems as if the answers are in my face I can't even see them clearly to be able to put them together.

“Are you talking about a girlfriend or something?” I asked and he shrugged once again.

“Maybe, maybe not?” he sang teasingly changing his tone from serious to playful and I laughed.

“Probably not then! Who would date our cheeky Seven!” I laughed and he pouted.

“Hey! I have charm.” he huffed and he turned his back away from me.

I rubbed on his back gently, “of course you do Seven.” I said, “I was just joking~” I laughed and he turned back around.

“I do?” he asked puppy-faced and I nodded.

“Of course you do! I always enjoy talking to you believe it or not. You're the only person in the RFA who never fails to bring a smile on my face.” I said and he looked away from me his face flushed.

“Thanks…” he muttered before pausing for a moment, then he sighed, “MC, do you want me to take you home now?” he asked me and I froze for a moment. I thought we had been bonding, however, his shift in attitude was weird as we were laughing together a moment ago and now he seemed to be pushing me away.

“Are you ready to call this a wrap?” I asked and he nodded.

“Yeah I have work to do later today and Vanderwood is probably waiting for me at home mad that I ran off,” he said smiling sheepishly.

“Oh, ok sounds fine,” I said while Seven got up from the bench. He turned around and put his hand out and I grabbed it and he helped pull me up. After that, I returned to Zens house and it was empty.

“Zen?” I called out looking for him but he wasn't anywhere. “Weird… on the way home, he called and told me he would be here,” I mumbled and I looked over at the ladder.

“Is he on the roof?” I asked and I climbed up the ladder and saw him in his full glory.

FUCK was this man handsome, even with a cigarette in his mouth mindlessly looking at the scene he somehow even managed to make that look sexy. The sun was setting and his body was outlined by the setting sun. I climbed up as quietly as possible ditching the oxygen tank below.

“Zen?” I whispered and he continued looking out at the scene taking long drags from his cigarette.

“Zenny?” I said louder that time and it snapped it out of his daze.

“Oh MC!” he cried out in surprise, “I nearly bit my cigarette in half from shock,” he said and I laughed.

“You shouldn't smoke Zen~,” I told him, “You have a really pretty face and body, smoking causes you to age faster and get wrinkly,” I said and he got flustered.

“Really?” he squeaked out and I nodded.

“mhmmm," I began listing off everything I knew about the dangers of smoking, "Yup! Very bad for your health everywhere in general, premature hair loss, cancer, aging spots, bad teeth, your hands, eyes. Seriously.”

Zens face paled and he began grimacing, “it's so hard to quit.” he admitted and I smiled.

“But you can always start somewhere! Look at the bright side. Starting roughly than never starting is always something.” I suggested and he nodded defeatedly.

“You're right,” he admitted, and he put out his cigarette but he still clearly looked upset.

“Awww come here Zenny~” I laughed and I held my arms out for a hug and he accepted it with no hesitation to my surprise however I still found it sweet.

I dug my face into his shirt which smelled like smoke, I didn’t necessarily hate the smell of smoking, I personally thought it gave him a cool edge. But his health is a priority for me and I want him to be healthy and happy.

I felt him begin to stroke my head gently for a bit but he stopped for a moment and I looked up expectantly and he looked away embarrassed. When I looked back down he continued stroking my head until we pulled apart finally for what seemed ages of just hugging.

“Are you hungry?” he asked and I shrugged, “Seven and I shared an ice cream earlier.” and he looked at me annoyed.

“Babe! That's, not a meal! Just as much as I need to quit smoking you need a proper diet.” he said lecturing me on my carelessness and I laughed.

"AND also? You shared an Ice cream with Seven!" he cried out and I laughed. 

"It's not a big deal," I said shrugging it off and he looked as if he nearly had a heart attack.

"Of course it's a big deal! Seven's a guy and its like indirect kissing and stuff!" he argued back and then sighed in defeat.

“Ok ok then, food is our priority now we can talk about that later, why don't we makeeeee uhhhhh, I don't know?” Zen said and I laughed once more.

“Can you seriously not cook?” I asked him and he shrugged.

“Never have had a proper meal before either! Haaaaa” he responded and I sighed.

“And here you are lecturing ME on skipping meals when all you did was survive off of beer and water.” I sighed shaking my head in disapproval.

“Hmm, why don't we make an omelet and call it a day?” I said and he shrugged.

“Are you particular with anything you want?” I asked him and he shook his head.

“I'll eat anything you make as long as you make it with love. Even if it tastes terrible,” he said cheesily and I felt my face flush at his comment.

“Oh, you!” I scoffed at him and shooed him out of the kitchen after.

I scanned the fridge, a lot of what we had was healthy stuff so I just grabbed some spinach, tomatoes, avocado, and salmon.

Very easily I whipped up the omelet and I set it on the table with a bottle of ketchup. Next to his omelet, I added some spinach, carrots, and cucumbers. Mine, on the other hand, was more simplistic, and I just had baby carrots next to mine instead.

“Zen! Everythings on the table now!” I called him and he walked over from where he was sitting on the couch.

“Wow MC! It really looks good!” He said and I smiled.

“I'm glad it looks good. Come on sit down and try it,” I said and we began to eat.

“Oh my god, Babe this tastes great!” he cried out and I felt my face blush once again.

“Come on Zen, your flattering me too much,” I said embarrassed and he shook his head.

“No I'm not, I'm being serious,” he said and I smiled at him awkwardly.

“Oh then thank you,” I said and we continued eating.

I finished first and Zen finished after me. I offered to clean the dishes but Zen refused to let me.

“Come on Zenny. I don't mind cleaning up my messes,” I said and he shook his head.

“Nope Babe! I'm not letting you. You cooked and I can clean.” he stated simply.

“You can go to bed now, I’ll meet up with you in a bit. Take the opportunity to go change,” he told me hurrying me out the kitchen and I reluctantly gave up and nodded. I walked into the room and changed into a comfortable tank top and shorts. I went under the covers and fell asleep peacefully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at her enter the room, she shot me a final look and I smiled at her to ease her worries. She smiled back and walked into the room we shared together. 

I sighed as I scrubbed the dishes clean, “I really could go for another smoke about now.” I thought anxiously but then her face floated into my mind.

I shook my head in an attempt to snap myself out of it, “I can’t” I mumbled, “She told me to stop so I will. Girls anyways don't like guys who smoke.” I said and then I froze for a moment.

“Girls anyways don't like guys who smoke….” I repeated and I felt my face flush.

“Am I really starting to like her back?” I thought as I continued to scrub the dishes roughly as they mirrored how I felt.

I genuinely liked Kiyi and when I initially broke up with her I expected to not be so open to falling back in love even with MC’s situation but I just naturally gravitated towards her. When we first started talking more often at the hospital I didn’t think much of her initially. In all honesty, I found it more pain than I admitted the fact that she was in love with me with this weird disease as I had to push Kiyi away. Recently I noticed at her actions my heart unnaturally race or I just got uncontrollably jealous about Seven for seemingly no reason.

“What's wrong with me?” I asked myself as I looked outside the kitchen window in deep thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter so far! I do read your comments and all of yall are so sweet! Thanks a lot, it means a lot to me T_T
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos about what you think. If you're feeling extra nice then drop a Subscription and I'll love u forever haha
> 
> Anyways I'm working on another series called RFA through the Looking Glass which I personally think you should check out as it does have a lot of potential! It's a reverse au of the RFA. Instead of the usual RFA its called the VFA and there's Rika, Vanderwood, and Saeran as 404. Meanwhile, V committed suicide instead.
> 
> Interesting.... right?


	6. A Date with Perri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perri takes out MC for a nice date at a fancy western-style restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy please follow me on tumblr to request something! Breepetals.tumblr.com
> 
> Leave a comment and a Kudos too!

Right on schedule, the alarm clock went off waking us up from our sleep and we got on with our normal routine which we had just naturally fallen into over the last few days.

I made breakfast for Zen and me which was just a simple omelet variation because Zen seemed to have enjoyed it from the night before. We ate together and today I went with Zen to go see his rehearsal.

I looked at the oxygen tank in all honesty when I woke up that morning. That suffocating feeling I had felt the days before had been lifted and I felt better than normal.

Zen looked over my shoulder, “what are you thinking about Babe?” he asked casually, resting his head on my shoulder. I didn't really think about it much either at the moment.

“I'm thinking maybe Im going to leave this behind for today, I don't feel as bad as I did the days prior so why not?” I said and Zen looked alarmed.

“Jagiya, you shouldn't leave this! You need it! What if your health gets worse?” he asked, concerned and I thought for a moment.

“Im fine, I feel like a weight has been taken off my chest,” I told him, attempting to reassure him with a smile.

He sighed, “ok then, it's fine.” he muttered and I left it behind that day.

We arrived at rehearsals and I sat down around the same place as I did last time in the dark theatre. Everyone began practicing on stage. I sighed thoughtlessly, even though I wholeheartedly support Zen the rehearsals are painfully boring. I sighed once more, suddenly I heard a chuckle next to me.

“Bored?” the voice asked and I nodded.

I looked next to me and Perri was right there, “Oh Perri!” I said, “aren't you supposed to be practicing?” I asked and he shrugged.

“Meh, Zen does all the work and I just copy what he doesn't mostly. But for the most part, I’m pretty sure that he's not gonna miss a single rehearsal,” he said slumping in his seat.

Suddenly he perked up, “Wait! Screw this rehearsal. Do you wanna ditch!?” he asked, his eyes lighting up eagerly.

I hesitated, “But Zen might-” I began and he cut me off.

“Screw Zen! You're not dating right?” he asked and I nodded slowly.

“Then it should be fine,” he whispered, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the theatre.

As we were walking casually outside my chest felt even lighter but it still throbbed. I looked around.

“So what's the plan?” I asked and he looked around for a moment and smiled sheepishly.

“Haha! Honestly, I don't have one! Let's see where the road takes us!” he said eagerly as he had a firm grasp on my hand. I laughed along with the stupidity of the plan and allowed myself to relish at the moment. We were in the heart of the city walking around as we looked at the shops. Suddenly while we were walking we came upon a nice restaurant and we decided to walk in to eat.

“This is a nice place Perri, is it ok to eat here?” I asked and he nodded.

“Of course! It's a nice place to take someone on a date,” he said nervously.

I felt my cheeks flush at the comment, “a date?” I repeated and he nodded.

“Yeah! So you can order anything you want,” he said and I began looking at the menu.

But as I looked at the menu I also used it to hide behind it and sneak quick peaks at Perri, his dark black hair shined in the low light, his green eyes were radiant and captivating. This man certainly was Zens opposite in looks. He was more tanned and his hair and eye color were the exact opposites of Zens. Although his handsomeness was on par. Both he and Zen were fit and muscular however Perri had a certain charm that Zen lacked.

After a bit of looking at the menu the waiter came around, “Do you guys have in mind what you would like to eat?” he asked and Perri looked at me expectantly.

“I know what I would like, how about you?” he asked and I felt my anxiety rise a bit being put on the spot like that. It was a western-style restaurant so I really wasn't sure what to order at all and I was kinda lost at the names.

“I don't really know, would you order for me?” I asked and he nodded.

“Could you get an 8 oz steak, with steamed broccoli, and a salad appetizer please..” he began and I looked at him interested at what exactly he was ordering.  
He also ordered a bigger steak for himself and mostly about the same thing. 

“Sorry for ordering you a small steak,” he said, “but if you always want more we can always get more,” he said and I nodded.

“Sounds fine with me,” I responded and he nodded.

“So,” he began as he fiddled with his wine glass, “how did you get to know Zen?” he asked and I smiled fondly thinking back on memories.

“We’re at the same charity organization. I joined last and we met there,” I said and he nodded.

“Ah, I was just curious anyway. Do you have feelings for him?” he asked me abruptly and I felt myself blush furiously.

“Yeah,” I said and he disappointment flashed across his face for a moment and he smiled.

“Really?” he asked and I nodded.

“However I can't help but feel as though he feels forced to try being with me…” I began and he perked up.

“What do you mean forced? You're a really nice girl and very pretty too at that. I don't see why Zen would feel the need to force anything.” he remarked curiously and I shrugged.

“It's just a gut feeling,” I said and he nodded with a vague look on his face.

“I like you very much in all honesty. I don't see why Zen would feel forced to like you,” he said bluntly and I felt myself perk up.

“Are you serious?” I asked him.

“About which part?” he responded and I twiddled with my thumbs.

“About liking me I mean,” I responded and he laughed out loud.

“Of course!” he said and I felt my face get redder and redder by the minute and I covered my face in embarrassment.

“What's wrong?” he asked teasingly.

“I didn’t think you were being serious!” I cried out and he laughed lightly.

“I was always being serious. Whether you were taking me seriously or not was your part,” he said. Suddenly the food came and we began to eat. After we finished eating he paid the bill and we left. As we walked down the street in return to the theatre I heard a voice call out my name.

“MC!” I heard and I turned around to see Yoosung right in my face hugging me tightly.

“MC, what are you doing? Where's Zen?” he began bombarding me with questions as Perri’s eyes narrowed in thought.

“Oh hi, Yoosung,” I said patting him on the head gently trying to signal him to let go but he kept at it.

“I just went out to dinner with a friend. Zens at rehearsals.” I stated simply and he let me go, the confusion apparent on his face.

“You should be resting more after all-” I smacked a hand on his mouth to quiet him before he could spill too much on the disease.

“Im ok now Yoosung. I feel a lot better now.” I said and his eyes lit up.

“Is it because Zen has fallen back for you?” He said, taking Perri aback.

“MC, what does he mean and who is he?” Perri asked as looking at Yoosung weirdly

“I’m Yoosung and she's my best friend by the way! She's in the RFA with me and Zen!” he said defensively. 

I looked at Perri embarrassed by what Yoosung said, “Oh just ignore him! He just really likes the idea of me and Zen together because he thinks we’re cute together.” I said waving him off and Yoosung looked slightly shocked at how I waved him off.

I pulled Yoosung in close, “Yoosung I’m sorry but please don't talk about that in front of him. We can always talk later.” I whispered in his ear. I pulled away and he nodded to me understanding what I said.

“Ok then MC! I have some homework I have to do! It was nice talking to you he said, waving goodbye as I waved back.

Perri pulled me aside into a private-looking alleyway after Yoosung got out of view, “What on earth was he talking about?” he asked confused and I shrugged.

“It's exactly as I told you, Perri,” I said stiffly and he nodded.

“Ok then, but MC I want to ask you.” He said his eyes turned serious and I felt my throat go dry.

“Yes, what is it, Perri?” I asked, returning his gaze. 

“Will you be willing to give me a chance?” he asked me huskily and I thought for a moment.

“Please,” he whispered and I felt myself shiver. “I can make you happy,” he added on.

At that moment I thought for a bit, “I don't want Zen to force himself to like me. He still has Kiyi and from what I’ve heard it seems she wants to get back together with him.”

I felt sadness in the depths of my soul arise, “he probably still has eyes for Kiyi.” I thought languidly and I nodded.

“Yeah ok,” I replied shyly and he pressed his lips on mine roughly and we kissed in the alleyway. It didn't last too long for discomfort. After that, we made our way back to the theatre his arm around my shoulder and we walked in. I went back and sat down where I left my seat and he sat next to me, comfortably his arm laid on my shoulder once more as I watched the rehearsals with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm punching the air too with yall 
> 
> Hahaha, I never expected Perri to come into the equation either but sometimes it's always good to have a challenge or two in order to awaken people's feelings!
> 
> After this the RFA through the looking glass with be updated


	7. Another Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is confronted with the possibility that she may not actually want to be with Perri she denies this however

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr breepetals.tumblr.com for requests or comment them down below! If a lot of people are on board with the idea maybe Ill make a HC series. But if you want a specific characters just comment like.
> 
> Headcannon+Character/Headcanon+RFA/Headcanon+Minor Trio

I watched in a daze as Zen captivated me with his performance. Albeit I hadn’t really cared as he didn’t come in until later the sheer passion in his acting left an impression on me.

Perri however just rolled his eyes, “here comes THAT scene.” he huffed as I looked at him confused.

“What scene are you talking about?” I asked him confused and he pointed onto the stage.

“You’ll see in a moment, just watch,” he said and I focused my eyes on the stage

Zen grabbed the leading actress (who was Lily, unfortunately) as she was running away and pulled her in close, at that moment I felt my heart jump at the gesture.

“Please.” Zen pleaded in character.

“Whatever it takes!” he continued, “I will do it all for you,” he said sadly, pain written all over his face.

“He's good,” I commented and Perri just nodded.

“Why can't you understand?!” she cried out. “I don't want you to do some noble thing for me! I just want you to take me as I am. But I'm afraid you won't be able to accept what's in here.” she said tearfully while gripping at her chest tightly. 

He spun her around to face him and cupped her face gently with his palm, “Serena, you’re everything I want and more. Of course, I love you, no matter what.” he declared and they shared a passionate kiss on stage.

I felt my throat tighten and I felt fear surge into my body, “What's happening?!” I panicked as I got up and raced towards the bathroom.

I proceeded to try to get into the same stall as last time however I felt my knees buckle and give out from under me and I felt awful at that moment a wave of exhaustion hitting me and I covered my mouth to keep the flowers from falling out as I very much was ugly coughing all over the place. However, as I proceeded to remove my hand I noticed the deep red all over my hands.

“Is this… Blood?” I asked myself hazily.

My brain felt lost and my thoughts were muddled, “I can’t” I gasped and then a girl walked into the bathroom.

“MC?! Is that you?” she asked; terrified at the display in front of her and I nodded weakly.

She went next to me and rubbed my back for a moment, “Perri!” she called out, “she's in here but she needs help!” she continued. “She's bleeding!” 

Perri burst into the bathroom all of a sudden and saw me on my knees with blood on my hands, knees, and all over the ground as well as scattered remnants of flower petals and flowers around me. He approached me and before he could say anything I grabbed him, “please,” I gasped,

“Take my phone and call Jumin. He’ll know what to do.” I managed to wheeze out and he nodded and I gave him my phone.

He opened the phone and began to call, “Hello?”

“..... wait! Don’t hang up yet! MC needs help and she told me to call you because she's coughing up blood……. Ok…….. that sounds fine.” He then quickly hung up the phone.

“He said he’s coming over,” he stated quickly then he grabbed some paper towels and gave some to me to wipe my hands, and then he grabbed some more and wet them and began wiping my face a bit.

His expression was soft as he helped me clean up a bit.

As I felt myself calm down I looked at Perri helplessly, “I’m sorry Perri I just don’t know what came over me.” 

He sat down next to me and guided my head to his shoulder, “it’s ok MC, I don’t think you could have prevented this either.” he responded in an attempt to comfort me as he pushed my hair aside.

A few moments passed as I was just sitting on the bathroom floor with Perri and soon enough Jumin arrived.

“MC are you alright?” he asked me as he looked at my face focusing on my eyes. 

I shrugged, “I don't know this morning. I was feeling better than ever and now I feel terrible,” I groaned as he held out his hand, Perri then eyed Jumin suspiciously as I took his hand and got up.

“Jaehee is in the car waiting, we have a change of clothes for you as we heard about the coughing up blood situation. We’ll take you to my place,” he spoke quickly and I nodded.

“Do you need to use a wheelchair or anything? I can help you,” he said as he offered his arm out to me however Perri seemed less than pleased.

“Hey uh- Shouldn’t I be coming along too?” he asked.

Jumin looked at Perri disinterested, “MC who is this and why should he be coming along?” he asked me and I looked over at Perri.

“Well we’re dating-” he began to explain however Jumin cut him off.

“Dating?” he said raising an eyebrow suspiciously, “Then what about Zen? What happened to that? Is your disease gone?” he began asking me and I felt the sweat go down my back.

“Uhhh,” I stammered and he sighed.

“We can talk more in the car.”

He began to drag me away much to Perri’s protests and then suddenly Zen came out of rehearsals.

“Jumin? MC? What's going on?” he asked, confused at the situation in front of him.

“Ah good Zen, you’re here too.” Jumin noted, “Let's go.”

“Wait, I just got out of rehearsals! Let me get my stuff and MC’s stuff too!” he said quickly as he ran back-stage. Jumin began walking me to the car as Perri followed behind.

“MC what's going on please tell me,” he begged and I felt terrible at keeping him in the dark.

“I’m sorry Perri, but I have to go with him.” He grabbed my arm suddenly and Jumin threw him a nasty look.

“Unless you don’t want a thousand dollar lawsuit from C&R I don't recommend touching her without her permission,” he warned viciously and Perri let go anger clear on his face.

“Hey MC, just who is this guy to you?” he asked, clearly pissed.

Jumin stepped in front of me protectively and glared at Perri, “I am the next-in-line CEO for the company C&R international and if you keep this up the lawsuit list will just go on and on, so I suggest you stay quiet. She's just a dear friend of mine and I only wish the best for her.”

Stunned into silence Perri looked at me for answers, shock evident on his face, “Jumin! Don’t be that way to Perri, you can’t just do that to people!” I said, giving him a gentle smack on the arm.

“Perri, I’m so sorry,” I told him genuinely. “I promise to explain later however for now I don’t have the time and Jumin really doesn’t seem to be in the best mood right now either.”

I moved from behind Jumins back and clasped his hand tightly, “Don’t worry everything will be fine.” I assured him and he sighed. Clearly unconvinced however he smiled at me kindly.

“Ok I trust you’ll tell me later.” he sighed and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left.

However, at that moment in time Zen, Jumin, and Jaehee were watching the interaction go down and all of them looked at me in shock.

I entered the car as Jumin and Zen followed putting our things in and it was quiet for a split-second. However, that was interrupted by Jumin who was interrupted by Zen.

“MC do you happen to-” 

“MC, Why did Perri just now kiss you!?” Zen asked, clearly freaked out and Jaehee pushed up on her glasses.

“I'm curious as to that as well,” she replied and Jumin nodded.

“He said they were dating.” Jumin sighed and Zen’s eyes nearly bulged out.

“What do you mean dating!?” he cried out in shock and Jaehee also had shock evident on her face.

“MC are you really dating that man?” she asked confusedly and I nodded slightly.

“Yes, I’m dating Perri,” I stated, straightening my back a bit in order to appear more steady.

“But MC! Men are wolves!! Beasts!! I'll tell you, and people like Perri are the worst!” he huffed as he slouched in his seat clearly not pleased.

“Also MC keep in mind you have a disease that directly ties you and Zen together. You're still coughing up flowers and now blood!” he pointed out and I hung my head in shame.

Jumin sighed, “I had the team research this disease and blood it most definitely not a good sign, it's just you denying your feelings for Zen is all. You’re trying to stop the inevitable.”

“I'm just in the mood to break this clipboard from stress.” Jaehee lamented and Jumin eyed her.  
“If you wish to I’ll turn a blind eye,” he said nonchalantly and I snorted at his seriousness.

“They really say the damndest things during situations like these.” I pondered as I looked out the window in thought.

“MC are you listening?” Jumin asked, irritated as I nodded.

“Oh- yes!” I said.

“Unfortunately for you I don’t approve of this Perri at all,” he stated simply crossing his arms and I looked at him shocked.

“What?? Why not?” I asked and Jumin scoffed.

“MC think of the situation you're in, and think rationally for a moment. Do you really believe that right now's the best time to fall in love with someone else when clearly it's not possible?” He asked me and I stayed silent.

He had a point. That's why we were in this mess, it was because I fell for Zen as well as trying to distract myself from the painful fact that Zen couldn’t possibly fall back in love with me in such a short amount of time.

“Spare the guy his emotions MC, please,” Jumin said, sincerity clear in his eyes.

Never had I seen Jumin so frazzled or sincere until that moment.

I hadn’t realized until now how much he had been worrying over me.

I hung my head in shame, “I’m sorry guys,” I choked out balling my fists up in my lap.

Suddenly I felt a gentle motion on my head and I looked up slightly and it was Zen.

“Please don’t force yourself to do anything drastic, just trust yourself and us in the RFA more.” I nodded and Zen smiled in satisfaction.

“Good girl.” 

I felt my face grow red as Jumin coughed awkwardly and Jaehee pushed her glasses up in thought.

Shortly after we arrived at Jumins penthouse and we made our way through his house.

“ACHEWWW-” Zen sneezed rather loudly.

“Can’t you cage that damn furball up while I'm here?” he complained and Jumin brushed him off.

“This is her house, I'm not going to cage her up like some wild animal,” he said, stroking her affectionately as poor Zens face flushed and his nose got runny.

“*ACHEWWW* Then we’re going to leave!” He announced angrily, grabbing my hand.

“But Jumin invited us over for dinner!” I protested as Zen paused, “it would be awfully rude to just up and leave when he's been so hospitable!”

“Pleaaaseeeeee Zen,” I looked at him with puppy-dog eyes hoping to win him over. Maybe it was his allergies flaring up but his face seemed to turn redder and he coughed.

Looking back at Jumin and he sighed before sneezing once again, “if that's what you wish.” he sighed as he went over and sat at the counter.

“I'll call a chef then,” Jumin announced as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Headcannon+Character/Headcanon+RFA/Headcanon+Minor Trio


	8. Fine Dining with Jumin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Jumin have a nice meal at Jumins and Jaehee and Zen go to get some allergy medicine for Zen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah TO MAKE IT CLEAR beforehand :3
> 
> The breaks in chapter represent changes in POV as it switches from MC to Zen to MC to Zen, like a lot so we see both their views in this chapter

The chef walked in and all of us ordered what we wanted and then we proceeded to sit down at the counter and talk. However-

“ACHOO!” Zen sneezed loudly and Jumin rolled his eyes.

“Aren’t you being a little dramatic?” he asked Zen uninterested and Zens face contorted angrily.

“I can’t control it Jumin HAN, ugh. I can’t deal with this right now.” He coughed as he grabbed a box of tissues and left. 

Jaehee stood up as well, “I’m going to check up on Zen to assure that he is okay.” she announced as she left leaving me and Jumin alone.

Jumin smirked and I looked at him confused.

“Did you want this to happen?”

He had a wineglass in his hand and he was swirling the wine thoughtlessly, “Yes, he's easy to get mad,” he spoke truthfully and I looked down at my wine glass.

“Why?” I asked, “I thought you guys were buddy buddy after the cat commercial.” I said and he nodded. 

“That is true however he still has a bit to go before he fully trusts me and all,” he told me and I took a sip of the wine.

“Yeah, but pushing his buttons won't help either with gaining his trust,” I told him and he stopped.

“That is true.” he said, straightening up a bit, “Sorry, it must be of old habit then.” he apologized and I touched his shoulder gently.

“Its ok change doesn't happen overnight anyways,” I told him and he smiled gently.

Then out of nowhere, he began reaching for my hair, “uh Jumin?” I whispered as he reached and touched my hair and then pulled his hand back.

He flicked his fingers, “I apologize it's just Elizabeth's fur was in your hair.” He said as I nodded.

“Oh, thanks”

“Anyways MC, your dating Perri?” he asked me and I nodded.

“I don't want to forcefully chase after some guy in hopes for him to like me back. I want to have control over my life because right now Jumin…. I-... I don't have any control over my life.” I sighed as he looked at me confused.

“I mean MC you can always get the surgery. That's a level of control you have.” he pointed out and I shook my head forcefully.

“Jumin, I can't just do that!” I snapped, “Yes, that's control over my life but it's such an ultimatum!” I paused thinking carefully about my next words.

“I don't want to die. But I don't want to sacrifice these feelings either! But right now I’m at the mercy of my feelings.” I lamented and Jumin observed me carefully.

“You can MC. You have greater control over your life than you think,” he said and I looked at him surprised.

“What do you mean?” I asked and he shrugged.

“I mean you could have thrown yourself at Zen and I can assure you with time he probably would have fallen back for you and you can get the disease over and cured,” he said and I looked at him shocked at the bluntness of his words.

“However, you have actively chosen to respect Zen and everything he’s done has been of his own free will towards you as well as yourself. Instead of pursuing Zen which could save you eventually. You decided to be with Perri. You right now are controlling whether you die or not as of right now. You can choose Zen and live or Perri and eventually die.” he pointed out and I fidgeted with my empty wine glass. 

“Do you really think I’m making the right choice?” I asked and he looked up in thought.

“I can’t say.” he said as he poured himself another glass of wine, “want some?” he asked and I nodded giving him my glass.

“Personally, I wish I could just tie you down and make you just get the surgery,” he spoke eerily which caused shivers to go down my spine.

“But I also wish for your happiness. If you get with Zen you may end up just unhappy and bitter at the way you two fell in love instead of overjoyed. However, with Perri, you may be happy that he chose you and you chose him however you could end up dying as Zen may not fall back in love with you because of that. But just know that right now Zen is doing everything on his own and isn't acting out of pity. You and I know well Zen isn’t the type to take just any offer. Trust me I would know.” he spoke and I downed the glass as Jumin looked at me in shock.

“Pour me another Jumin, I think you just helped me out a bit with my dilemma,” I said as he poured me another glass of wine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I walked out of the penthouse to get a breather. I haphazardly blew my nose and I heard Jaehee call out to me.

“Zen wait!” she yelled as I turned around confused.

“*cough* Jaehee? *cough*” I wheezed as she looked at me worriedly.

“Would you like me to get some allergy suppressing medicine?” she asked me and I nodded.

“Please….. *AHCHOo* I feel… like Im dying.” I groaned as she nodded and began to walk away.

“Wait! Where are you going?” I asked as she looked at me in confusion.

“To the supermarket? I’m gonna get the medicine there,” she said as I looked at her.

“Let me join you then, I think the way there and back should be enough to let my allergies calm down,” I said and she nodded.

“Of course. Let me call driver Kim,” she said, taking her cellphone out as we took the elevator down the building. Of course, right there we were greeted by a Mr. Kim and we followed him to the car.

“Zen,” Jaehee said quietly and I looked over at her.

“Hmmm?” I hummed as she looked at me concerned.

“We haven’t talked much about the whole MC thing since she was diagnosed. Are you ok with everything that's happening?” she asked me and I looked out the window at the moving city around us.

“In all honesty, at first I was really bothered as I broke up with Kiyi to give MC a chance, but she's grown on me and I admit I’ve grown to like MC,” I responded truthfully as Jaehee leaned in more to look at my face.

“Like MC as in Love? Or like a friend?” She asked me to study my face.

I thought for a moment, “I can’t say…” I sighed as she began fumbling with her phone.

“If you do you have to make a fast move Zen,” Jaehee said as I looked at her confused.

“Why is that Jaehee?” I asked as she showed me her phone and there on the screen was MC and Perri kissing.

I grabbed the phone immediately and felt alarmed, “where did you get this from?!” I asked, shocked as she sighed. 

“Yoosung saw MC and Perri together earlier today. Yoosung said that MC looked flustered and wanted him to leave fast. As he was leaving he found it odd how he pulled her in an alleyway and concerned he checked it out but he found them kissing instead.” 

I looked at the screen in shock and Jaehee placed her hand on the phone which was in my hands, “if you fall back for her in this instant while she's with Perri. She's probably going to get over her disease and go with him instead you Zen. You have to confess while she still has feelings for you. Even if she's dating Perri, feelings still stay deep inside you. People just learn to bury them over time. If you confess now she may give you a chance. She's clearly dating Perri in order to hide the fact she still loves you because she wants to respect how you feel in all of this.” she said and I nodded in agreement.

“I see,” I said as Jaehee took her phone back.

“Besides, MC has noted that she's felt a lot better and she doesn’t feel as suffocated as before…. Why do you think that is Zen?” she questioned me and I froze.

“Jaehee, do you think?” I began asking and she nodded back vigorously.

“Yes I do,” she stated calmly.

“Damn,” I breathed out fiddling with the ends of my hair.

“Do you think she will leave Perri for me?” I asked quietly and Jaehee shrugged.

“If you don't act now who knows what's going to happen,” she said as the car drove to a stop and we got out and went into the store. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ “Jumin…” I giggled as both of us were on the ground near the window enjoying the view and playing with Elizabeth the third while I held a wine glass in my hand. Jumin was next to me and he had taken off his suit jacket and shoes and had loosened his tie up to get more comfortable.

“How many of these have we had?” I asked as I stared at the wine glasses piling up.

Jumin shrugged, “I don't know, I lost count after the 5th one. Unfortunately, and we’ve opened three bottles between us.” he sighed as I laughed.

We were both fucking wasted.

I then laid myself down on the ground and Jumin laid down next to me as well curiously enough. (AUTHORS NOTE: the way they are lying down is like in the cover of The Fault in Our Stars where their heads are meeting in the center however not in any romantic way but more in a friendly way. I find it hard to describe in the story so I'm going to say it outright.)

“Jumin?” I breathed.

“Mhmmmm”

“I don’t think… I'm making the right choice,” I said quietly.

“Neither do I,” he murmured as we both laid there for a while staring at the ceiling lights.

“It's too bright in here,” I whined as Jumin took his phone out and with a few clicks the lights were off. I looked to the side and there it was, the magnificent view of the city.

“Wow,” I breathed.

“What?” Jumin asked, turning his head and I pointed outside.

“The city looks amazing at night Jumin,” I tearfully remarked and I was taken aback by the view.

“Why are you upset MC?” He asked, sitting up a bit.

“Don't you get sad sometimes?” I asked him and he looked at me puzzled.

“About what?” he asked me clearly, confused as I was tearing up on the floor.

“Everything about this apartment is amazing Jumin, the style, the view, the ambiance, like everything.” I sniffed as Zen had taken the box of tissues.

“But don’t you get lonely up here? Even in this nice penthouse, it doesn’t feel like it's lived in Jumin,” I whispered as Jumins eyes widened.

“Why would I be sad? I have Elizabeth the 3rd,” he mumbled as I shook my head.

“It's not the same!” I argued back.

“Haven’t you ever heard the phrase about birds in golden cages?” I asked him and he nodded.

“Even with all the pretties! It's still pretty sad living nice when all you are is trapped here all alone,” I pouted as he looked at me in shock.

“I'm not trapped,” he whispered, “or am I?” he asked himself running a hand through his hair and I nodded in agreement.

“You're doing it to yourself, Jumin. Live life a little.” I advised him as he stayed silent and he laid back down next to me.

“The view is truly gorgeous sharing it with someone,” he noted as we stayed there for a bit taking in the scenery.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After a while of lying there, we heard a clicking sound and I heard Jaehee sigh.

“Mr. Han? MC?” she called out confused.

“Why are the lights out?” Zen asked as Jaehee reached around looking for the light switch.

“Do you think?” Zen asked alarmed as Jaehee gave him a firm NO.

Suddenly the lights were turned on and Jaehee looked over at us shocked.

“MR. HAN?!” she cried out as she saw me and Jumin on the ground.

“Assistant Kang, you're back,” he said disinterestedly.

“Mmmmm,” I groaned, “turn the lights back off, we were enjoying the view,” I whined as Zen walked over to the counter.

“No way…” he paused looking at the wines.

“Don’t tell me you guys drank 7 bottles of wine!” Zen cried out as Jaehee facepalmed.

“My workload for tomorrow appears to be amassing itself by the minute,” she sighed.

“What's that Assistant Kang?” Jumin asked.

“Nothing Mr. Han. What are you doing on the ground? Get up. You too MC.” she commanded.

I shook my head stubbornly, “No!” 

“Be reasonable,” she said as Jumin also shook his head.

“I feel quite comfortable here Assistant Kang, and also Elizabeth is on me currently so I won't be moving for her sake,” Jumin argued back as we both stayed on the ground.

“You drunkard!” Zen hissed as Jumin just looked away disinterested.

“Zen, I'm hungry,” I whined as Jaehee looked at her watch.

“We’ve only been gone 30 minutes and we come back to this.” she lamented as Zen sat next to me and patted my head.

“The timer on the fridge says only 15 more minutes until the food is ready,” he said calmly comforting me.

“Who set it?” Jumin asked.

“You did Mr. Han,” Jaehee stated simply.

“Oh, Assistant Kang check on the chef and see the progress of dinner,” he commanded as Jaehee nodded.

“Zen please get them up,” Jaehee implored Zen as he nodded.

“Come on MC, aren’t you hungry? You should wash your hands and get ready to eat,” he said gently, convinced by his voice I nodded and obeyed him.

In stark contrast with Jumin, “Oi you drunk. Get up,” Zen commanded, giving Jumin a gentle kick on the side.

“Elizabeth…” he spoke and Zen sighed, grabbing her.

“She's off of you now get up and get ready. Seriously why did you guys drink that much?” he asked and Jumin shrugged.

“I was in the mood…” 

“Uh-huh ok get up now,” Zen said, grabbing Jumins hand and trying to pull him up.

After we all got ready the chef came in as me and Jumin were seated next to each other and Jaehee and Zen were on the other side.

“Have you ever seen him drunk before?” Zen whispered to Jaehee as she shook her head.

“I have seen him drunk however it's never been this bad, I can’t believe he allowed himself to get this drunk though. He usually knows when to stop,” she explained as Zen nodded.

“Jumin,” I whispered at him, he leaned in closer, “Do you think they’re plotting something?” I asked him and he looked hard at Zen and Jaehee who were whispering.

“I don’t think so MC,” he said calmly reaching for another glass of wine before Zen snatched it away.

“No way! You guys have had way too much to drink!” he chastised Jumin who looked at him irritated.

“No! We haven’t,” I cried out in defense as Zen looked at me dubiously.

“Your words are slurred MC,” he said as I shook my head.

“No, I can still speak very clearly!” I argued back

“Mhmmm,” he hummed as he continued eating his meal. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I looked at her shocked, 

“No.. I- I- ayeeeee still can… speak veryyyyyyyyyy clearlyyy,” she slurred.

“Mhmmm,” it was blatantly clear she was drunk out of her mind.

“Have you ever drunk this much before?” I asked and she nodded.

“Yes! OF course! Back in my uni days we would partayyyyyyy~” She sang, swinging her fork around lightly.

Jaehee looked away ashamed of the scene unfolding in front of her, as Jumin and MC faces were flushed. MC more so than Jumin as he was still keeping it together and rather coordinated… except he would mix up his utensils for eating. Mostly small things meanwhile MC was full-on slurring and laughing not making sense.

After we finished dinners we said our goodbyes as MC waved at Jumin and Jaehee with a goofy grin on her face as I helped her out.

“Driver Kim will be waiting at the bottom for you. Please take care of her Zen,” Jaehee asked me while bowing as I nodded.

“Of course, she's in good hands,” I smiled as I began to help MC out of Jumins apartment.

Originally I was trying to let her walk on her own but her feet were getting mixed up and she was clearly getting upset at the fact she couldn’t walk.

“Zennnyyyyy~” she whined as she kept getting mixed up and stumbling.

“Y-yes?” I asked my face flushing at how cute she sounded.

“Help me,” she asked sweetly and I sighed picking her up in bridal style as we continued in the elevator.

“Oh my GODDD haha, my lovely Zen, you're so strongggg,” she laughed marvelling at how I was holding her so effortlessly.

I blushed and looked at her, “you think so?” I asked and she nodded eagerly.

“I do work out everyday~” I bragged as she gasped.

“Really? Isn't that tiring? I would be so BOreedddddd doing that everyyyyy singleeeee dayyyyy,” she said emphasizing on every single day.

As we got off the elevator she continued with her goofy behavior as people looked on. Embarrassed, I laughed nervously as a clerk stopped me from leaving.

“Sir, is she ok?” he asked me, eyeing me suspiciously as I nodded.

“Yes, she just had too much to drink,” I responded as he nodded along. He looked at MC and began to ask her a question.

“Hello Miss, do you know this man?” he asked her gently and she looked at me hard as everyone in the lobby was looking on with a mixture of disgust and intrigue.

“I seriously want to bury myself in a holeeee.” I thought as she continued staring at me.

She then threw her arms around me and nodded happily, “Of course I know my lovely Zenny! I love you sooooo much!” she cried out happily giving me a sloppy kiss right on my lips.

I smiled embarrassed at the clerk, my face felt on fire at her boldness, “Yes my name is Zen, me and her came to visit Jumin Han you can check that if you need to.” I said as he nodded.

Suddenly Driver Kim walked in, “Oh Zen and Miss MC, you’re ride is outside.” he stated as I looked over at the clerk who nodded allowing us to leave without any problems.

On the ride home MC was fast asleep with her head on my lap sleeping soundly and I pat her hair as I thought back on what just now happened. I put my face in my hands embarrassed as HELL at the fact she had boldly claimed she loved and even kissed me on the lips. My face once again turned red and I felt my heart racing.

We arrived at my house and I gently woke her up, “Jagiya~” I whispered in her ear as she groaned.

“We’ve arrived at my place,” I said as she nodded sleepily and with her cooperation, I lifted her up and we went inside my house.

“Zenny,” she mumbled, “I feel uncomfy,” she complained as she began reaching for her clothes as I felt my face go on fire once again.

“MC! Go change in the room! Men are beasts!!!” I nagged at her as she nodded sleepily and went to go change.

I sighed, “I have never felt so hot and bothered in my life,” I muttered as I just felt hot all over from MC’s bold actions and declarations. Suddenly she got out of the room with a loose tank top and shorts that I had never seen her in.

“MC, aren’t you cold?” I asked her nervously as she shook her head.

“No, I feel hot,” she muttered as she went to the fridge and she bent over and began searching around and I looked away.

“Are you hungry?” I asked gently and I heard her sniffle behind the fridge doors.

“No… I just really want ice cream.” she said tearfully as she looked at the fridge in pain.

“But there's no ice cream here…..” she sobbed, “there's just a bunch of healthy stuff and I just wanna eat chocolate ice cream for once.” she cried as I looked at her.

“She's so cuteeeee,” I thought as I went over to her.

“How about this,” I said gently.

“I’ll promise to get you ice cream tomorrow if you go to bed now,” I proposed to her as she looked up in thought.

“Ok,” she sniffed, “pinky promise?” she asked and I nodded intertwining our fingers together.

“Promise,” I said as she went to the room obediently and closed the door and I sighed releasing all my pent up tension.

“I really could use a beer about now,” I thought as I laid down on the couch. I took off my shirt and just laid down there for a bit.

“She's going to have a killer hangover in the morning,” 

I pondered for a minute, “I should look up some remedies,” I said as I got up and began googling hangover cures.

After staying up for a little while longer I went into the room and I put my hand on her face just for a quick check. She was lightly snoring and overall looked like a mess as she was sprawled out on the bed, yet there was a certain charm to her that I enjoyed.

“Hey MC,” I whispered.

“I don’t think you can hear me or will remember this. But I love you too.” I replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

I left the room and went to go sleep on the couch for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it haha! It feels cheesy, yeah but sometimes cliches just make what people like haha. Poor Zen is sooooo flustered and embarrassed like nearly the whole entire time AFTER the hotel. The beast Zen!!!! Control it!! 
> 
> Please leave a comment about what you think and a kudos if you wanna see more. I also take requests :) its fun to write stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos and a comment letting me know who you want to see next!


End file.
